


Summer Lovin', Happened So Fast

by evenkosegruppa



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst?? Maybe, Fluff, I'll add tags + characters as the story goes on, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenkosegruppa/pseuds/evenkosegruppa
Summary: AU in where Isak lives near the beach and he and his friends refer to Even as the "guy that broke Isak's heart when he was fourteen."





	Summer Lovin', Happened So Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea while getting ready for school and I started writing it in literature class, nice :)  
> the first few chapters will be about how they met + what happened!!  
> I hope you enjoy the fic as I’m excited to write more of it!  
> once again english isn't my first language so any mistakes are my own!  
> comments are really appreciated, i want to know what you thought of it :)

**_12.50 pm_ **

 Isak met him when he was 14, he remembers that it was summer and that he was out on the front yard of his house, playing with his football and kicking it around a bit while he waited for his best friend Jonas to get there as they had decided to hang out for the day. While he waited a truck that was kinda big parked outside the house that was in front of Isak's, he figured it was people that were staying here for the summer. Isak and his family lived quite near the beach and as soon as summer came, a lot of people rented or lived for a while on the houses near them. He looked up again and saw as three people started to take boxes from the truck, it looked like a lot of boxes for someone that would be staying just for the summer so maybe they would live there? 

 Having a new neighbor would be cool, maybe there was someone around his age and they could be friends? After a couple of seconds he sat down on the steps that lead to his house as he watched his new neighbors. It wasn't until a moment or two that he noticed a tall boy looking right at him, he couldn't help but blush, it was like the boy was staring into his soul. Speaking of said boy, Isak thought he looked like one of those boys that were on movies or fashion magazines; he looked like a model -y'know, tall, blond, blue eyes? and just... perfect- and he couldn't be much older than him. He looked 16? Or maybe 17, he was going to ask if he had the chance to. 

 The boy's lips curved into a small smile when he saw Isak staring back at him, he raised his eyebrows in a kind of challenging way, a 'i bet i can stare at you for longer' kind of way. Isak only looked away when he heard a "Issy!" coming from in front of him, there he was Jonas with his messy hair and a happy smile. "What are you doing all alone here, huh? Melting in the sun?"  

"I was just waiting for you," Isak rolled his eyes and got up. "And I was looking at them, they got here and I'm curious." When Isak said that Jonas turned around to look at the truck and the people that were standing there, model-boy (yes, that’s how Isak’s calling him from now on) was no longer there but obviously Jonas didn't notice it. "That's cool, first time they move in with such a huge truck. You think they'll live here for a long time?" 

 Isak just shrugged as response, "Dunno, don't really care. Come on, let's go inside now, you promised to bring your videogames and I'm not planning on staying here for another second." He smiled as Jonas laughed a bit and followed him inside the house, animatedly talking to him about how he was going to kick his ass when they played. 

  

**_16.45 pm_ **

 

Around 1.30 Jonas had to go back home, he was going out for lunch with his family and his new girlfriend -sigh-. It’s not like Isak disliked her, don't get him wrong! But it was unfair. It was unfair how much he knew about Jonas and how much they had in common and that they were basically soulmates (according to Isak, of course), still he knew they would never be together. Jonas was straight as a ruler and he seemed to be really in love with Eva, "She's one of the best things that has ever happened to me" He had told Isak one day. 

 Isak stopped thinking about Jonas and Eva when he heard his mum calling from the kitchen, he groggily walked downstairs and leaned against the kitchens doorframe as his mum started talking. "While you were upstairs with Jonas I went to talk to our new neighbors. They're nice and they have a son that's around your age, isn't that nice? I know Jonas is your best friend but, sweetie.. you need more friends." She teased, a smiled on her face as Isak once again rolled his eyes.

 "Mamma," Isak whined, dragging the sound of the last 'a'. "I have friends in school, Magnus and Mahdi. Now I have Eva too! Are you planning on setting me up with him so I can expand my circle of close friends?" His mum laughed a bit and shook her head, smiling fondly at him. "Nei, Isak. I'm just saying that because I invited them for dinner. They're new in town as well so they don't know much people from here, it'd be nice for them to have new friends."  

"Okay, okay. Dinner with the new neighbors, I'll help Lea," -his little sister-, "get ready. Does that sound good?" Isak's mum turned to him and moved closer, kissing his forehead. "Yes, I appreciate it. Thank you."

 

Isak had been living alone with his mum and Lea for about 3 years now. His dad had taken off, one day he woke up and he just wasn't there anymore. All his things were gone and it left his mum a mess, she was depressed for almost a whole year and Isak's heart broke every time he saw her like that, since then he had tried to help her with everything that was possible. It was hard for his mum to work from 8am to almost 8pm sometimes and get home to clean up their mess so Isak tried to keep the house ‘clean’ and look after Lea so his mum wouldn't have to worry. Lea on the other hand was only 2 when that happened so she doesn't remember much of it, to her Isak was basically his dad, he was always there for her when she woke up from bad dreams or when she wanted to reach her cookies that were too high on the counter. 

 

"Okay then, if you need help with the food or--" He was cut off by his mum who just shushed him and made him walk outside the kitchen. "Nei nei nei, go. You've helped enough, now go and start getting ready, have a nice shower so you stop smelling like a grumpy teenage boy." Isak whined again "Mamma!! I smell fine!" He called out as he walked up the stairs and to the bathroom, grabbing a towel as he walked there.

 

**_19.00 pm_ **

 

 Isak was ready at 5 but it had taken about an hour to get Lea ready. In fact he was now on the living room with Lea sitting close to him, humming happily a song she had heard on the radio. "Issy braid my hair!" She demanded, giggling when she felt Isak skillfully (Yes, skillfully you read that right. He had his hair as long as Lea's until he was around 10, he knows how to make braids and ponytails better than anybody else) moving his fingers and braiding it quickly. When he was done braiding her hair the bell rang and Lea practically ran to the door, opening it and smiling happily at their guests before Isak could go after her. 

 "Hi! I'm Lea!" She said and smiled when Isak stood next to her, "And this is Isak." Isak smiled slightly and opened the door completely so they could walk inside, he greeted them and couldn't help but blush a bit as model-boy smiled as they said hi. "Uh my mum's inside so you just can go to the living room," Isak told them, holding Lea's hand as she swayed on her feet a little. They all walked back inside and once again Lea and Isak were introduced, by his mum this time. "This is Sara, Alexsander and Even," she said, gesturing to model-boy, who now had a name! It felt weird to call him like that in his head to be honest. "Yeah, we met earlier. Lea introduced us," Even spoke for the first time, giving Lea a warm and welcoming smile. She blushed and giggled, hiding behind Isak a little.

 Isak's mum and Even's parents talked for a few minutes before they went to serve dinner. Isak sat next to Lea while Even sat in front of them. "Do you go to school here?" Isak asked after a moment, looking up at Even. "No. I mean we just got here but, maybe I'll go to school here... I don't know." He said simply as he ate his dinner, staring at Isak for a second. He replied with a nod, not really knowing what else to say, his mum kept talking with Even's mum so it'd be weird to just interrupt their conversation. When dinner was over Even's family decided to stay with them for a little while, they seemed to get along quite nicely. Their parents had gone to the living room where they kept chatting and Lea had ran to her room to play with her toys so that left Isak and Even alone at the dining room. 

 

 "So uh... maybe you want to go upstairs? We can play videogames or listen to music?" Isak murmured after a moment, feeling a bit nervous. "Unless you don't want to, that's okay too because maybe--" Even cut him off by getting up and saying, "Let's go. I've been waiting to talk to you forever but our mum's just kept talking and talking."

Isak chuckled a bit and smiled as he got up, "Cool uh.. let's go then, I hope you like my room?" He laughed softly as he walked upstairs, smiling to himself when he felt Even following behind him. 

 

**_20.20_ **

 

 They had spent the last thirty or forty minutes getting to know each other, it was kind of awkward at first but now it felt as if they had been friends forever. Even was currently laid out on Isak's bed as they listened to one of his playlists because he wanted to show Isak "all the amazing Nas songs that you've totally heard before because you weren't lying when you said you knew him earlier," and Isak was really liking this so far. They stayed quiet for a while, listening to one of the songs Even had played until Isak broke the silence and spoke up, "How old are you?" "Sixteen," Even said, "Your mum told us you're... fourteen?" Isak gave a small nod, starting to feel just a bit more nervous. It always happened when he hung out with people older (even if it was just for a little) than him. He felt as if he wasn't 'cool' or 'mature' enough and he knew that it was silly to be nervous right now, so far Even seemed to like _~~him~~_ hanging out with him.

 

"Do you have any plans tomorrow? I really want to get to know the city, the beach and all the fun places but I don't wanna go all alone." Isak raised his eyebrows as he heard Even speaking, "So you're asking me to be your tour guide?" He asked with a smile before he kept talking, "If that's what you're asking, I'll be more than happy to be yourtour guide." Even smiled and nodded. "Okay, I can't wait. Should I just come and pick you up or do you think it's better if you go to my house when you're ready?" He watched as Isak thought for a moment, his brows furrowing together. "I'll go to your house," he finally said,"But it'll probably be kinda late. Around 3 sounds cool for you?"

Even nodded, getting up from Isak's bed when he heard his mum calling him from downstairs. "Yeah, I'll be ready at 2.30 so you can go whenever you want. Unless if it's at like... 6 am? I would never speak to you again if you did that."Isak laughed at that, shaking his head. "Nei, don't worry. I'm fast asleep at 6 am, need to get my beauty sleep and all, you know" He said jokingly, smiling a bit as he watched Even walk towards the bedroom door. He turned around to look at Isak for a moment, giving him a bright smile. "Okay. Then I'll see you at 3. Make sure to get your beauty sleep," he said as he started walking out, "That way you'll look extra beautiful for our date!"

Isak raised his eyebrows when he heard Even say that. He was glad that he said it when he was walking outside the room, otherwise Even would've seen a _very_ flustered and blushed Isak. He knew that Even was probably joking but who knew? It's not like Isak knew how Even joked or anything like that, they met two maybe three hours ago so it was hard to tell. A small voice inside of Isak's head made him believe that it would actually be a date and a part of him was excited because of that. Soon Isak grabbed his phone to set an alarm, he noticed he had a few texts and decided to check them.  

 

 **Jonas** (19.30)

heyyy, wanna go to the skatepark tomorrow??

 

He thought for a minute before quickly sending a reply.

 

 **Isak** (20.45)

Sorry bro, can't make it

I have plans already :P

 

He put his phone to a side and smiled to himself as he laid down on his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a great day and Isak couldn't wait for it.


End file.
